An awkward encounter
by Aya Williams
Summary: Noah and Alejandro are locked in the confessional. All they're trying to do is escape, but an eavesdropping Sierra takes everything out of context. Rated teen for light suggestive content.


Chris had done this on purpose. There was no way the door had accidently locked while they had both entered the confessional. It was too convenient, to be honest Noah wasn't sure how they hadn't realized the other was in there until the door shut. He must have been too frustrated.

'At least it wasn't Cody' He thought to himself. The fangirls didn't need more fuel for that fire. Still this was probably the second worst person he could have been trapped with. He'd actually been heading to the confessional to rant about him.

"Well this is a bit awkward." Alejandro said. The understatement of the year.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Noah quipped. It was not one of his better quips but he had other things to think about . The confessional was really only meant for one person. Sure two people could fit they'd just be uncomfortably close. Alejandro's broad muscular chest was not helping matters. During the Paris challenge he'd assumed Alejandro was just trying to get out of going through lasers. Now that he was trapped in an enclosed space with him, he had to admit he probably had a point.

"Come now Noah if we must be trapped together you could try to be more agreeable." Alejandro stated.

"Okay I agree that this is awkward." Noah rolled his eyes. "So what are we gonna do about it?" If there was one thing Alejandro was good at it was slipping out of difficult situations.

"I believe there is an opening to the vents in the ceiling." Alejandro noted. Noah looked up. Yeah there was an entrance to the vents. He seemed to remember Izzy crawling through them at one point so he knew it was big enough to hold a person. It was too high for him to reach though.

"Okay but I'm too short to reach it, and even if you boost me up, I don't have the strength to lift your chest let alone the rest of you." Noah wasn't saying the plan couldn't work, simply pointing out the flaws.

"I'll boost you up and you grab my hands through the vent so I have purchase to climb up from." The Spaniard explained.

Noah shurgged. "Better than staying in here."

/

Sierra was sitting in first class, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Alejandro and Noah enter the confessional. Naturally she was curious but she decided to wait and see what happened. They could have just entered the confessional at the same time on accident.

Of course being the fangirl Sierra was it was about a minute later that she gave in and started to listen at the door. Why were they in there? What were they doing? The fans had a right to know!

"Do you have to be so rough?" Noah complained from the other side.

"Sorry I merely wish to finish this as quickly as possible." Alejandro replied. Sierra grasped onto the words. Get what done as quickly as possible? Was it something he didn't want anyone else to see? What did he have hide? How was Noah involved? Sierra's thoughts filled with questions. Luckily Sierra knew how to find some of the answers.

There was a grunt of pain from the other side, though she couldn't tell who it was from. "Now who's being rough?" The Spaniard spoke again.

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted to be done as quickly as possible?" Noah said in characteristic drawl. Sierra noted an antagonistic undertone most would have missed it but being the super fan she was she knew the difference.

There was a sigh. "Very well you may proceed." The charmer's words were followed by a the soft sound of something hitting metal. Sierra thought a moment, the sound was too loud to be anything small enough to fit in confessional with two teenage boys. So it had to one of them, and based on the volume it was Noah. Sierra wasn't dumb just obsessed.

"Are you sure you're going to fit?" Noah questioned. Sierra drew closer placing her ear to the door. This was getting interesting, what would Alejandro be trying to fit in? Sierra had a suspicion but she couldn't be too hasty. No matter how much she wanted to.

"It will be a tight squeeze but I'll manage." Sierra's inner fangirl began to squeal already convinced her suspicion was right. The logical part of Sierra wanted to wait for more evidence but it was obviously too small to have any impact.

There was a few small bangs followed by a pained groan from Alejandro. At this any and all logic fled from Sierra's mind. She was now certain of what the two were doing. So the fandom's theory about Noah's sexuality was right. Well one of them was anyway. What would Heather say if she found out?

"I told you, you wouldn't fit." Noah said flatly, had Sierra been paying attention she would have realized the bookworm's voice was far too calm for what she thought they were doing. She didn't notice having, as some fangirls do, begun ignoring anything that didn't match her own preconceived notions.

"Well maybe if you'd help?" The Spainard replied irately. Sierra had to hold back giggle. Well someone was getting impatient.

"How am I supposed to help?" Noah scoffed, clearly enjoying the charmer's predicament.

"Grab me and pull." Alejandro responded. This was followed by many pained groans, and grunts of effort. Eventually the two boys sighed in relief. Sierra blushed from the other side, maybe she should have pulled away sooner.

With a skip in her step Sierra returned to first class. As she settled in Gwen raised an eyebrow at her. "Where have you been?"

"Alejandro and Noah were in the confessional together." Sierra replied.

"That's weird what do you think they were doing?" Courtney asked, believing it may be an alliance.

"Oh nothing interesting." Sierra said running off the a giggle. The two girls shrugged chalking it up to her usual craziness.


End file.
